The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
During the life of a motor vehicle, efficiency and performance issues may arise that require correction or maintenance. These efficiency and performance issues oftentimes are difficult to quantify, such as, for example, issues relating to engine power output and fuel consumption rate. In the past, accurate calculations of engine power and fuel consumption rate have required the use of expensive dynamometer equipment and several hours of testing. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a vehicle performance monitoring system that is operable to determine and communicate vehicle performance information that is also cost and time effective.